No bluffing
by TheAmazingCellist
Summary: Originally a Yuri, changed for a request. RemusxSirius one-shot. Enjoy please!


The lights were pulsing, the bass pumping, the bodies bouncing, my eyes were drawn to the drink in my hands. I couldn't look out at the dance floor, I just couldn't, because if I did, they'd be drawn to _that_ man. Gods, why does he always make me feel like this? For years he's made me feel like mush, he always makes me melt, when he looks at me. Eventually though, no matter how hard I tried, my eyes were drawn to him, and the moment I saw him, I was ensnared in the hypnotic dancing. The multi-color lights illuminate his honey-colored hair, framing it with a hard, golden light. I tilted my head to the side, watching as he grinned, arms raised above his head, his hips swaying, his body pressed against other men, god, the way they touched him, made me sick. Oh, of course, he didn't make me sick, lord no, he could never make me sick, unless, perhaps, if he got a cold and gave it to me…. But that's not the point! Getting back on topic, the way he made me feel….. The way his body moved, so sensual and erotic, the way his lips parted, flashing brilliant white teeth. I sighed and closed my eyes, breaking the spell he had me under, turning back to the bar as I ordered another. The man behind smiled at me kindly, as a regular customer, we had a decent partnership, he gave me my drinks, I gave him his cash, see? Mutual. I sighed again, dropping my head onto my arms, probably looking like some drunk whose wife had an affair. It certainly _felt_ that way, anyway. Suddenly I wasn't alone, I turned my head to the side and saw him, and he was panting, grinning, face flushed from exertion, and probably pleasure too…. I couldn't tell, his eyes were excited as they turned to me, his grin infectious,

"Hey Sirius. Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't feel like dancing Moony, go have fun." He looked at me oddly, and I turned my gaze to the bar, taking a sip of my brandy, only to snort half of it up my nose when something hard collided painfully with my back. I spun, ruffling like an angered dragon, a cobra ready to strike, only to find another of my pals, only this one; I had no secret, one-sided crush. Messy, raven-black hair flopped over a pair of crooked spectacles, hazel eyes were dazed, a distinct blush on his tan cheeks, he was grinning. He looked so proud of himself, like he had just won the quidditch cup or some such. He leaned towards me, more like tilted dangerously, his head dipping down, so that I felt his hot breathing on my neck, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me, I gritted my teeth, and glared at him,

"Sir –hiccup- us, you'll never believe it! Lily! MY lily, just……" He paused dramatically, and I waited, when suddenly, in an obviously drunken gesture, he threw both his arms into the air, tossing his body back, and bellowed, "Gave me head!" I stared at him, and when I heard an odd choking noise, looked over to see Remus, face red, hands clutching his stomach, doubled over in strangled laughter. Eventually he gave up his war of being silent, and fell into whoops of mirth. I watched him, mesmerized, the way his shoulders shook, the way he wiped a hand across watering eyes, god, why do this to me? I watched my drunken friend settle on the stool and watched a tipsy Lily come out of some hidden restroom and turn towards him, suddenly she squealed like a small girl-child and flung her arms about his neck, kissing him deeply, and, must I say again, drunkenly. Suddenly I felt a tug on my waistband. I turned to see Remus looking at me, grinning, as he grasped my hand and led me onto the dance floor. I followed, trapped in his honey-colored gaze. Suddenly we were devoured by a mass of bodies, and it became incredibly hard to tell what arm was mine and what was someone else's hand on my ass. It felt like I was suffocating, there were so many bodies pressing against me, and I couldn't even find Remus. Then suddenly there were gentle hands on my waist, I looked up and was startled to see Remus' amused gaze. He was so close, closer than we had ever been, well, save for that time we got locked in a broom closet, credit to a pissed off James and a back-firing hex made specially for Snivellus. A magical charm on the door made it so we were unable to leave until Professor Dumbledore found us; his shock was actually quite comical. I would have thought nothing could surprise him, then again, finding two male fifth-year students, locked in a broom cupboard and sitting on the floor, snogging, was surely something to surprise anyone. Remus grinned at me and guided my hips with his hands, pressing our bodies together, like the sensual dance of charmer and snake. The charmer seduces the snake, guiding him to obey the charmers will, well, Remus was the charmer, and I was the drunken, seduced snake gyrating against the perfectly toned body of my charmer. He pressed closer to me, and I began to wonder how it was physically possible for us to be any closer, well, it's not like I was complaining anyway. The way he rubbed against me, quite arousing, I must say. His hands tickled against my sides, stroking my hips, walking up and down my stomach. I grinned at him and put my arms above my head, and I danced, I let the beat finally take me over, let the music move my body, my hips rolled and swayed, rocked to the beat. He smiled at me, I smiled back, his hands, settled on the curve of my back, pressing our bodies together to the most complete extent, my face was flushed, his was as well, either from exertion or embarrassment, hell, I couldn't tell. I lowered my arms, putting my hands on his shoulders, our eyes were locked together, I no longer saw the flashing lights, no longer felt the heated bodies, and it was just me, and him, all alone on the dance floor. My breathing sped, my heart hammering rather painfully in my chest, and in the spur of the moment I grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head down, crashing my lips against my own. He pushed my away rather forcefully, panting, staring at me with wide eyes, I cursed myself and turned to walk away, when suddenly he jerked me back, so that I crashed against his broad chest, he held his hands on my stomach, I turned my head to the side slightly, and whispered his name, he turned me gently and grasped my chin, he pressed his lips back to mine, and I swear something hit me in the back of the head at that moment, because just like in a movie, I saw dancing leprechauns on glowing rainbows, unicorns prancing and other magical nonsense. He pulled away from me, his eyes slightly dazed, he grabbed my hand and led me away from the dance floor, I am pretty sure I had a concussion or something, because I don't remember even half of what happened before everything…… Ehm…. Yeah, he pushed me, (rather roughly, I must add) into a broom closet, and slammed the door behind himself, I was pressed with my back against the wall, trapped between the wall behind and him in front. He kissed me, so passionately that I can't possibly explain. It felt like rockets and fireworks suddenly exploded in my brain, and a wild menagerie suddenly opened in my stomach. Some people say it feels like a herald of butterflies, oh no, this felt like lions and tiger and bears (oh my!) on the rampage. Butterflies are sweet and gentle, this feeling certainly wasn't sweet and gentle, it was dominating, powerful, just like Remus. I gasped when I felt something begin to stroke me, I tilted my head back, and Remus immediately began to kiss it, nipping and sucking gently. I moaned, and moved my hands down, grasping his belt I unbuckled it, my fingers playing with the button before I popped it open, sliding the zipper down slowly, teasing and taunting. I smirked and slid down to my knees, easily I slipped down his boxers, and flicked my tongue across the tip, I smirked again and took him in my mouth, grinning when I heard his throaty moan. My head began to nod, bobbing up and down on his shaft. He gasped, head thrown back, hands fisted in my hair,

"Ya know….. I think… That if…. Professor Dumbledore….. Caught us again….. He might just be….. Traumatized….. For life!" He panted, I chuckled, making him gasp and shiver slightly, he was way panting by then, and I knew he was close, even before he gasped my name and haltingly tried to tell me. I just ignored him, looking up, and then closing my eyes, as he clenched his hands in my hair, and shot down my throat. I coughed and swallowed, pulling back and licking a bit from the corner of my mouth, He was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, hand over his heart, trying to get his breathing back to normal. I stood up, and wrapped my arms around him, he smiled and kissed me, his hand slipping in my pants, I gasped and threw my head back, whimpering when it collided with the brick wall behind me. He chuckled and began to pump his hand up and down; I moaned breathlessly, he smirked, attacking my neck, leaving marks and bruises. Suddenly our little hide-out was filled with light; we blinked and squinted, turning to the intruder. James was leaning against the door, smirking,

"Hey there blokes. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, and if you want to see tomorrow, I suggest you leave, James." Remus growled, I turned to look at him, he was scowling at James, eyes hard and angered, I hadn't really ever seen Remus like this before, I could practically feel the power rolling off him in waves. He shifted and I groaned, closing my eyes, remembering, quite suddenly, his hand was still in my pants. He turned to me and smirked, kissing my neck again, "If you don't leave in five seconds, I am going to start shagging Sirius with you as a witness, I couldn't honestly care less." I blushed fiercely and stared at him, he continued to smirk, James' eyes widened, then he smirked as well,

"Nice bluff Remmy, not gonna happen." He suddenly turned to me and shouted my name, I jumped and stared at him, eyes wide,

"JAMES!" I shouted back, raising a brow, he copied the gesture, and said,

"Never thought you'd be the one to be dominated, mate." I glared at him, about to retort, when I felt a finger slip within me, I cried out, arching my back, James stared at us, and then glanced down, to where Remus' hand disappeared beneath my trousers. James' eyes widened,

"Quit screwing with me, you guys." Remus turned to him,

"Bad choice of words there…. I am in no way, shape, or form, about to screw you James." James blushed and glared at Remus,

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" He shouted, Remus shrugged and turned back to me, adding a few more fingers and thrusting a couple of times before pulling them out. I whimpered slightly at the loss and he chuckled against my neck,

"James, you have exactly five seconds, before I start shagging Sirius….. One…."

"Don't believe you."

"Two….."

"Not gonna leave…."

"_Three."_

"Shit! Put your pants back on man!"

"FOUR!"

"You're bluffing!"

"I warned you, when he starts yelling at me later Sirius, remind him I warned him…. Five." I nodded while Remus talked to me, then nearly screamed when he entered me,

"Fuck! It wasn't a bluff!" I heard the door slam and suddenly we were in darkness once more. I cried out each time he thrust within me, God, this was the Remus I loved, rough and strong, not caring to go slowly or gently on my first time. Later that evening, back at the flat Remus, James, Peter and I shared James glared at us both, sitting in the chair opposite us, as we lounged on the couch.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He demanded, Remus shrugged,

"I believe I warned you, several time actually, and gave you the count of five, and yet you refused to leave, and thus saw what you did."

"I thought it was a bluff!" Remus shrugged,

"Not my fault you thought so." James sighed and turned to me and smirked,

"You got it up the ass; I always thought you'd be the one on top, well…." His gaze turned suddenly thoughtful, "I also always pictured you with a lass, not a lad." I sighed and shrugged,

"I told you before James-my-boy, I have never been interested in the birds….." James sighed explosively,

"You know I always thought that was just a phase, just another phase to piss off your mum."

"Well, it sure enough does piss mum off….. Can't deny that, but it sure as hell isn't a phase." I shrugged again and leaned over, resting my head on Remus' shoulder,

"God Sirius, you're such a girl." I gasped,

"I am not!" He smirked at me and leaned forward,

"Actually mate, you are."

"Aw! James is being mean to me again, Remus!" I whined, he chuckled and turned to kiss me, I immediately shut up, falling limp in his arms, leaning against his chest. James and Peter groaned, James pretended to barf, sticking his finger in his throat. I turned to him and tossed a pillow at his face, he caught it, well, let's just it wasn't his hand that caught it….. He moved the pillow off his face and mock-glared at me, before tossing it right back, I was about to catch it, when a pair of hands crossed my vision to snag it from the air, I turned to Remus, who was smiling, pillow in his hand. I tilted my head to the side and smiled, Remus tossed the pillow onto the couch and pulled me onto my feet, jerking me into a rough, yet passionate kiss, as he whispered,

"Come on, I'm horny, and you aren't making things any better at the moment, come to my room." And he led me away,

"Hey…. Hey! Where do you two think you're going?!" James yelled after us, I turned towards him and smirked,

"James, stay out, this isn't a bluff, don't want another mental scar, now do you?" He stopped then scowled,

"Cast a silencing charm on your door!" Remus chuckled, and I shut the door behind me, doing just what James asked.

"I'm glad you don't believe in bluffing." I whispered, climbing onto the bed beside Remus, he smirked, and pulled me into a kiss, I moaned. Yeah, bluffing was bad……. And so was Remus……


End file.
